This invention relates to a transporting device for easy movement of books, notebooks, pens, pencils, paper, and other school supplies normally used by a student.
Prior devices for transporting school supplies have had many disadvantages. For example, students are required to manually carry cumbersome school supplies in containers that are suspended from straps. This configuration can cause stress to back muscles. Another common difficulty is that the container cannot hold all of the supplies and the pens and pencils and other small articles often gravitate to the bottom of the container so that they are difficult to retrieve.